Present invention relates to an image display apparatus and a camera control apparatus capable of performing control operation of a camera located in a remote place.
As an example of an apparatus utilizing such image display apparatus and camera control apparatus, a monitoring apparatus comprising a plurality of video cameras, an image combine device used for combining analog images sensed by the video cameras, and a device called xe2x80x9cswitcherxe2x80x9d which is capable of selecting an image (sensed by the video camera), has been provided. The monitoring apparatus is mainly utilized in a building relatively small and is called a local monitoring system. While the local monitoring system is available, a remote monitoring system is also available, utilizing a digital network e.g. LAN, ISDN or the like for an image transmission path instead of using analog cables, thereby enabling great extension of a transmission path.
Moreover, the recent monitoring system realizes image display and system control with the use of Graphical User Interface (GUI) by utilizing a personal computer as a monitoring terminal. By utilizing GUI in the monitoring apparatus, operation becomes easy for a user who is not familiar with the apparatus.
However, in the conventional system of this type, an operator has to select a video camera to be controlled by designating a camera ID or a camera name. Therefore, there has been a demand for a technique to display arrangement of video cameras so that an operator can immediately grasp the camera condition, and a technique which improves the operability of the video cameras.
The present invention has been made in consideration of the above situation, and has as its first object to provide an apparatus which can display arrangement of video cameras on a map with easy operation.
The second object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus which improves operability of a video camera displayed on the map.
In order to attain the above objects, the present invention provides, as its first construction, an image display apparatus capable of selecting an arbitrary camera from a plurality of cameras connected via a network and displaying an image, comprising: first memory for storing predetermined map data; map display means for displaying a map on a screen based on the map data stored in the first memory; symbol display means for superimposing a camera symbol indicative of the camera at an arbitrary position of the map displayed on the screen; and second memory for storing the camera symbol in association with the position.
Furthermore, in accordance with the first construction of the present invention as described above, the present invention further comprises, as its second construction, input means for reading a map, wherein the input means converts the read map to digital data, and the first memory stores the map data converted by the input means.
Furthermore, in accordance with the first construction of the present invention as described above, the present invention further comprises, as its third construction, map generate means for generating a map, wherein the map generate means converts a generated map to digital data, and the first memory stores the map data converted by the map generate means.
In addition, in order to attain the above objects, the present invention provides, as its fourth construction, a camera control apparatus capable of selecting a controllable camera from a plurality of cameras connected via a network and controlling the camera, comprising: first memory for storing predetermined map data; map display means for displaying a map on a screen based on the map data stored in the first memory; symbol display means for superimposing a camera symbol indicative of the camera at an arbitrary position of the map displayed on the screen; and second memory for storing the camera symbol in association with the position.
In accordance with the fourth construction of the present invention as described above, the present invention is characterized in that the symbol display means displays a possible range of panning operation of a camera which corresponds to the superimposed camera symbol, in association with a corresponding camera symbol.
Furthermore, in accordance with the above construction of the present invention as described above, the present invention is characterized in that the second memory stores the possible range of panning operation of the camera in association with the corresponding camera symbol.
Furthermore, in accordance with the fourth construction of the present invention as described above, the present invention is characterized in that the symbol display means is capable of changing a direction of a camera corresponding to the camera symbol by rotating the camera symbol.
Furthermore, in accordance with the above construction of the present invention as described above, the present invention is characterized in that the second memory stores the direction of the camera symbol in association with the corresponding camera symbol.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures thereof.